


Valiant

by star_fangirl13



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fangirl13/pseuds/star_fangirl13
Summary: Sophie had thought her echoes were getting better. But Keefe is in a coma, and her sister is kidnapped by the Neverseen. Suddenly, the echos come back, even worse than before. Now, the monster can snatch her in her waking moments, and the Neverseen have an important new bargaining chip. What will Sophie do when it seems like the whole world is against her? My prediction for the next book. *Spoilers from Legacy*
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
(or one guy, or none. not sure how many people will be reading this...)
> 
> This is my first work, so I don't know how well its gonna go, but... enjoy!
> 
> star_fangirl13

The monster is taking over her life.  
First it took up residence in her hand, throbbing and protesting at any mention of the dark battles from the past.  
Then it took up residence in her mind, taking over her dreams with snippets of painful memories. “Sophie, please— no!” … The columns of Everblaze … The shouting of the trolls … The betrayal of Alvar, again … Keefe in a coma.  
It had seemed to be getting better. But now, her sister was gone, taken again by the Neverseen. And now, the echoes in her hand were back. And now, the monster in her brain was back. And now, it was consuming her waking moments as well as her dreams.  
“Sophie, are you okay?” A figure that looks vaguely familiar looms over her.  
“Sophie. It’s okay. Sophie, we can get her back. Sophie…?”  
Her whole vision is wonky, streams of light cutting through reality, everything wavy like a funhouse mirror. The voice starts up again.  
“Sophie… please talk to me!”  
“Who…?” She manages to get out. “Where?”  
Her vision is getting better, but a headache is taking residence in her brain.  
“I don’t…” she tries to say, but her throat and mouth are dry like sandpaper.  
“Sophie, it’s okay,” says the voice. “I’m getting you to Elwin.”  
Something is throbbing in her brain, pulsing, like someone was in there, banging on her skull, trying to get out, and their heartbeat was pulsing throughout her body. Or maybe it was her own heartbeat that was being too loud. She didn’t know. Her head hurt…  
And the echoes in her hand were coming to life. Pulsing along with her heart. And now the monster was dragging her into darkness. She tried to protest, but she couldn’t stop it. She tried to fight, but it was stronger. Pulling her into the past… and smothering her with shadows.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm posting two in the same day, but the prologue was short, and I finished chapter one anyway, so I was like, why not just post it?
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy, and please comment down below! also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know!

“Sophie?”  
The voice was an anchor, drawing her back into the light.  
“Sophie!”  
The whole world brightened around her.  
“Sophie!”  
It was the voice she’d been wanting to hear for so long.  
“Keefe?” She asked.  
“I’m here,” he replied simply.  
“Keefe,” she said, her voice breaking. “Keefe…”  
“Aww, Foster. Don’t cry,” he said, sitting up in his cot. They were alone in the healing center, and Sophie was surprised that there was no one waiting for her and Keefe to wake up.  
Wait. “How long have you been up?” She asked him.  
“I just woke up,” he said.  
“So you don’t know…” she said.  
“Know what?” Keefe looked at her, worried.  
“It’s… it’s Amy,” Sophie said, biting her lip. “The… the Neverseen kidnapped her.”  
“Aww… Foster, c’mere,” Keefe said. He scooted over on his cot, making room for her. Sophie stood up, ignoring her headache, and sat next to him in his cot.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Keefe asks, but before she can reply, she is dragged into a flashback…

“Sophie?”  
She turned around as Magnate Leto stepped into the Healing Center. He saw the state she was in, and sighed. She hadn’t showered in several days, and her tunic was wrinkled, like she had slept in it.  
“You need to take a break,” he said.  
“No. I’m not leaving,” she said stubbornly.  
“I think you might change your mind when you hear what happened…” Magnate Leto says. “Amy… Amy is gone. The Neverseen took her.”  
“What? No,” Sophie begged. “No… please no!”  
“I’m sorry,” said Magnate Leto.  
“I want to see the house,” said Sophie. “I want to see the evidence… aren’t you watching the house? How come you didn’t see? You should’ve stopped them!”  
“I’m sorry,” said Magnate Leto, again. “We didn’t know, until I looked over the old camera footage in my office, and it showed your sister being dragged off by the Neverseen.  
“Who?” Sophie could barely get out. “Show me!”  
“Alright, let’s go look at the footage,” Magnate Leto.

“Sophie!” Keefe was shaking her.  
“K-Keefe?” Sophie looked at him and started crying. Her whole torso shook with silent sobs, and Keefe held her as she broke down.  
“It’s okay,” he murmured. “It’s okay.”  
“She’s gone,” Sophie sobbed. “And I can’t… get her… back!”  
“We’re gonna get her back, Foster,” Keefe said. “We will. Don’t worry.”  
“She was at home,” Sophie began, “Alone. Her parents were… they were at the store. Gisela mimicked them saying they were at home, and she came down, but they were waiting behind the door, and… and then they took her!”  
“We’re gonna get her back. We got this, Foster. It’s okay. Team Foster-Keefe for the win!” He held his hand up for a high-five, but she left him hanging.  
“I think it’s team Sokeefe!” Ro said as she tromped into the room.  
She laughed as Sophie hurried to scramble away from Keefe a few inches.  
“It’s okay, Foster, don’t worry about her,” Keefe said.  
“How did you know he was awake?” Sophie asked.  
“Well, I was at the Waves of Wimpiness, painting my nails.” Ro holds up her claws, which were now painted magenta, with her pigtails purple to match. “Elwin contacted Cassius and told him to tell me to get to the healing center. So I did,” Ro said, shrugging. “And then I walked in on some Sokeefe snuggles.”  
“We were not—” Sophie tried to protest, but she realized they kinda were. “How did Elwin know he was awake?” She decided to ask instead.  
“I was in the other room, and I was about to come in and check on you guys, but I saw how cute you guys were being and decided to let you have your moment,” Elwin said, popping his head into the room.  
“Of course you were,” Sophie grumbled.  
“But now, you need a check-up,” Elwin said.  
“I have a headache,” Sophie said.  
“I think you might’ve been in shock,” Elwin said. He flashed light around her head and frowned. “Your cells don’t look very happy.”  
He went over to the wall of vials, and got her a purple one, a milky white one, and a bottle of youth.  
“Take these,” he said, handing her the vials. “Take the white one first. And you might want to wash down the purple one with this.” He handed her the bottle of youth.  
Sophie chugged the white one, which had a weird texture, like it was congealing, and tasted like milky roses. The purple one felt and tasted like snot, and Sophie drank it down as soon as she could, chugging the whole bottle of youth after.  
“Yuck,” she said, making a face.  
Meanwhile, Elwin was flashing different colored orbs and frowning deeper with each one. Sophie watched this, tugging at her eyelashes, for a few minutes before asking, “What’s wrong?”  
“His cell structure seems to have changed itself,” Elwin said. Sophie gasped.  
“But that’s not all,” Elwin said, biting his lip. “His brain— it thinks its still asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> star_fangirl13


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! Please comment what you like or dislike about it... or you know what? Just comment please ;)

Sophie’s head was spinning.  
Keefe’s cell structure changed? Being awake when he should be asleep?  
That was impossible.  
Elwin’s voice cut through her inner turmoil. “This seems insane,” he said. “But I think I know why your cells are changed.”  
Keefe blew out a fake relieved breath. “So I’m only mostly weird, not completely weird?” He joked.  
“Hey, you’re friends with the girl who had her DNA messed with, so…” Sophie tried to make another joke, but this one fell flat.  
“Its because of your new ability,” Elwin explains. “It’s completely upset your inner equilibrium.”  
“Ooo-kay?” Keefe said, clearly asking for an explanation.  
“Your body was used to being a certain way, but then Lady Gisela triggered another ability in you, and it messed up the balance,” Elwin clarified. “And I think that’s why your body thinks you’re asleep. It still needs time to reset itself, and it takes too much energy to be awake. It took a lot of will to rip you from your sleep, but your body still needs more rest. Why did you wake up?” He asked Keefe.  
“I heard Sophie crying out in her sleep,” Keefe admitted, and a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
Elwin thought for a moment, then said, “Your unconscious must have recognized Sophie’s voice, and then you ripped yourself from your sleep to wake her.”  
“I guess,” he said.  
“Thanks, Keefe,” Sophie whispered, avoiding his eyes.  
“What’s wrong, Foster?” Keefe turned her head toward his, and she had to catch her breath when she realized how close they were to each other.  
“Aww, you guys are so cute,” Ro said, completely ruining the moment— and reminding Sophie that they weren’t the only ones in the room.  
“I… if you needed more rest and I made you wake up… doesn’t that mean it would be my fault if anything happens?” Sophie said, still avoiding his eyes.  
“Like what?” Keefe asked.  
“Like, if your new ability didn’t work right, or if you passed out from exhaustion…” Sophie trailed off when she noticed Keefe laughing.  
“Foster, if any of that happens, it will have been worth it,” he says. “My unconscious woke up for you, right? It must have been for a reason.”  
“I guess,” she said. “But… wouldn’t it still be my fault, though?”  
“What would be your fault? Crying out as you have nightmares and flashbacks about your little sister being kidnapped by the people who kidnapped and tortured you?” Keefe pointed out. “Anyone would do that if they were having nightmares. It’s not like you were trying to wake me up or anything. I don’t even think that would be possible.”  
“I guess,” Sophie said, biting her lip. “Thanks, Keefe.”  
“Of course,” he replied.  
“Sooooooo,” Elwin said, cutting in, “Sorry to interrupt, but like I was saying, Keefe, you need to get some sleep. So…”  
“Go back to sleep?” Keefe guessed, and Elwin nodded.  
“I’m tired, too,” Sophie admitted, and she climbed back into her own cot.  
“Do you need any—” Elwin started to ask, but Sophie cut in.  
“No sedatives!” She insisted, and Elwin nodded again.  
“I figured you’d say that,” Elwin said, then turned to Keefe. “I would offer you sedatives, to help you get back to sleep, but I worry that it could impact your brain negatively,” he said. “So just do your best to clear your thoughts. Your body is still exhausted; it should shut down on its own.”  
Sophie settled into her bed, and pulled up her covers from where she had kicked them off during her nightmares.  
“Good night, Keefe,” Sophie said with a yawn.  
“Good night, Sophie,” he replied, and her last thought as she fell asleep was, ‘He called me by my name.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for more chapters! If you have any comments constructive criticism, please let me know! :)
> 
> star_fangirl13


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! posting again. I know, so soon. ;) hope you enjoy!

“…you think she’s going to wake up?”  
Sophie opened her eyes, and immediately closed them again. The room was too bright.  
“She just did,” Linh replied, her keen eyes apparently catching the fact that Sophie had just blinked.  
“Well, that, or she blinks in her sleep a lot,” Stina said. Sophie didn’t see, but she assumed Stina had rolled her eyes.  
“I’m awake,” Sophie mumbled, eyes still closed. “It’s just too bright.”  
“I’ll turn them down,” said Elwin’s voice, and then the glow behind Sophie’s eyelids dimmed a little.  
Sophie opened her eyes. “How long was I asleep?” She asked.  
“A little over a day,” Elwin told her.  
“Oops,” she said guiltily. “I missed a lot.”  
“You did, but that’s okay,” Elwin said. “You can make up the work.”  
“I’m sure your mentors are used to it by now,” Biana chimed in, and everyone laughed.  
“What’s going on?” Sophie asked. She wanted to know what had happened while she was asleep— and while she had been camped out in the Healing Center waiting for Keefe to wake up. Which he had. Which had been very eventful. Which turned out weirder, and more confusing, than she thought.  
“Nothing much,” Fitz told her.  
Sophie pouted, then propped herself up with pillows so she could see everyone crowded around her bed.  
“When will she be allowed to go back to classes?” Fitz asked Elwin.  
“She’s not injured, so as soon as she drinks this”— he handed her a bottle of youth— “She can go back to class.”  
Sophie drank it, and as the cool, smooth liquid ran down through her throat, she could almost feel herself becoming more energized.  
“We’re supposed to be in classes, but they’re boring,” Biana said. “Study hall is in about fifteen minutes, so we should just go straight to that.”  
Sophie nodded, and sat on the side of her bed. She rubbed her temples, willing away the slight headache that flared to life at the movement.  
Elwin noticed her wince of pain, and frowned. He flashed light around her head and said, “It’s not a big deal, just a normal headache.”  
Sophie nodded, and stood up. She was wearing a wrinkled fawn-brown tunic with black leggings. Her dark brown ankle boots were waiting at the side of her bed, and her black cloak with the moonlight pin were hanging by the door.  
“I… would it be alright if I went home and changed really quick?” Sophie asked. Her clothes were wrinkly, and she stank. Plus, she wasn’t in her Foxfire uniform.  
“Yeah, go ahead,” said Elwin.  
“Do you have your home crystal with you?” Linh asked.  
Sophie nodded.  
“You can just go outside and use that, then,” Linh said, and Sophie nodded.  
They all walked with Sophie, heading through the vast halls to the front doors. Sophie stepped outside and said bye to her friends. Then she held her home crystal up to catch the light, and stepped into the beam, glittering away.  
When she stepped into Havenfield, Grady waved from where he was brushing Verdi’s teeth. Sophie was glad she wasn’t in trouble for anything; brushing Verdi’s teeth was often her punishment.  
She headed into the house. When she went into her room, she took off her clothes and took the quickest shower ever. She stepped out and changed into her Foxfire uniform.  
“Why are you getting ready for school in the middle of the day?” Vertina asked.  
“I was in the Healing Center before,” Sophie said, staring at herself in the mirror. She raked a hairbrush through her wet, tangled hair. Vertina watched Sophie’s losing efforts for a few minutes before evidently not being able to take it anymore.  
“Get some hairpins,” Vertina said. Sophie decided to listen to Vertina just for her hair; it did look pretty bad, after all.  
Vertina walked her through a twisty braid on the front half of her hair that turned into a bun. It did look really good, and was a good solution for her wet hair. By now it had been over fifteen minutes, so Sophie gathered up all her things and headed up to the Leapmaster to go to Foxfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know in the comments below :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the shortness, this is just the prologue. The chapters will be longer :) This is my first work, and its not very good, so thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> Remember, this is just my prediction of book 9 (even the title), all rights go to Shannon Messenger.
> 
> star_fangirl13


End file.
